


An End for Once and For All

by TheWolvenStorm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Compel Duel is the Most Romantic Spell, F/M, Fjord Vs. Lucien, POV Fjord (Critical Role), Temporary Character Death, background beauyasha, background pining, i wrote this in 5 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvenStorm/pseuds/TheWolvenStorm
Summary: Lucien targets Jester in their second face off against the Tombtakers and Fjord will do anything to get him away from her.-“Is that the only way you can fight?” Weaving the Wildmother’s will into his words. “Take away people’s magic and then hit them while they’re down.”“Fjord!” Jester kicks futilely at Lucien. Clawing at his hand around her throat to free herself. Her voice is thin and raspy, yet thick and clotted with blood.“Afraid to fight someone who can fight back?” The Star Razor pulses, glowing with Melora’s might, demanding he be heard.The challenge echoes in the air. Resonating through the world around them. Over the cutting wind and off the glacial ice walls. The snow underfoot, and the earth beneath that. The hardy scrub that resists the cold and the steel-stone ruins of Aeor.And Lucien laughs.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	An End for Once and For All

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 5 hours to try and get it in before tonight's stream. I regret both nothing and everything. Maybe I'll circle back and fix things. Maybe I'll stare at my grammar mistakes and feel guilty and bad about them and yet NEVER FIX THEM. Who knows?
> 
> For Maximum Angst and Effectiveness: I recommend the Farewell by Break of Reality. Just three Cellos and a Drum giving you such DRAMA!

“Lucien!” 

The tiefling turns to look at him. Red eyes flashing, the corner of his mouth twisted wickedly. His hand tight around Jester’s throat. Through the snowy haze, Fjord can see the blood. Streaming down her face. From her eyes, her mouth, her ears. Heavy drops landing on the white woolen coat. Staining the pretty pastel embroidery with violence. 

The Star Razor feels heavy in his hand. Weighty. Not a burdensome weight. But the weight of righteous purpose. The tethers of Melora’s magic that bind it to his soul grow strong and resilient. Reinforcing his resolve. 

“Is that the only way you can fight?” Weaving the Wildmother’s will into his words. “Take away people’s magic and then hit them while they’re down.” 

“Fjord!” Jester kicks futilely at Lucien. Clawing at his hand around her throat to free herself. Her voice is thin and raspy, yet thick and clotted with blood. 

“Afraid to fight someone who can fight back?” The Star Razor pulses, glowing with Melora’s might, demanding he be heard. 

The challenge echoes in the air. Resonating through the world around them. Over the cutting wind and off the glacial ice walls. The snow underfoot, and the earth beneath that. The hardy scrub that resists the cold and the steel-stone ruins of Aeor. 

And Lucien laughs. 

“Those tricks don’t work on me.” The man wearing Molly’s skin sneers. “Wait your turn, I’ll send you after her soon enough.” 

Jessie lets out a cry as Lucien tightens his grip around her neck. Behind them, Beau flips off a rock to land in front of Zoran, landing two hits faster than a blink, before the goliath snatches her and throws her back like a ragdoll. 

“You’re nothing without them aren’t you?” Fjord shouts over the wind. “Just an orphan who read a fucking book and got told he was special by a handful of mad fucking mages.” 

A flash of Eldritch energy strikes Caleb, impacting the wizard before he has time to throw up an arcane shield. Another flies past shattering the shard of ice Veth was hiding behind. The halfing rolling out and blindly firing her crossbow in the direction of her attacker. 

“You’re not special.” 

Yasha slashes down at Zoran, rage straining the lines of her face as the blade impacts the hammer.

“You’re not chosen.”

Cadueces slams his staff on the ground, and a swarm of beetles circle him as he stretches his hand toward Caleb.

“You’re not the Nonagon.” 

In the distance a white light flashes and Essek traces silver geometries in the air that condense into a black well. Tyfiial screaming as she’s pulled toward it. 

“You’re just the only person they found who's dumb enough to buy what they are selling.” 

Lucien winces and his mouth twists. Fangs bared as he grits his teeth. 

“Cree!” he shouts, throwing Jester to the ground in front of the red robed Tabaxi. “Make sure she behaves.” Lucien withdraws his obsidian blades, gesturing in a broad circle. “No-one interferes or she dies.” The purple tiefling points a scimitar at Fjord. “I’m going to make her watch.” 

Cree drags Jessie up. A single clawed hand on her throat, the other holding a vial of blood. Jessie's eyes going wide and afraid as the profane cleric whispers in her ear and a grey shell of death closes over them. 

“Is this what you wanted, Captain?” Lucien smirks, swiping the scimitar mockingly in Fjord’s direction. 

“I don’t want to watch you die again but I will if I have to.” He takes a breath and holds up the Star Razor. 

“Oh I’m going to enjoy watching you bleed.” 

Lucien leaps toward him. He’s fast. Deadly fast. Fjord barely meets the first slash with the Star Razor. The second swipes overhead, knocking the hat Marion gifted him to the ground. But then he grits his teeth and rushes in. 

Caleb focuses his fire on Tyfiall, sending a scorching ball of flame to where the elf is held by Essek’s field. 

The Star Razor meets both Scimitars. The black blades biting into his weapon before Lucien dances back, rolling to miss another downward slash. 

Beau jumps up out of the snow, catching a crossbow bolt in her fist before the second impacts her side. Blood running down from her exposed abdomen as she spins and throws the bolt into Zoran. 

Lucien gets first blood. Slicing across his shoulder. The razor edge making easy work of the reinforced leather. But Fjord retaliates as the tiefling spins to slash again, the point of the blade cutting through an outstretched leg. 

The gravity well drops as Essek stumbles to the ground, revealing a frost bitten Otis with a dagger in hand. The snow around them growing dark purple with the drow’s blood as Otis stabs again before staggering backwards with two crossbow bolts buried in his chest. 

He charges Lucien, bringing the Star Razor overhead and down into the crossed blades. Putting his weight and power behind the push as Lucien digs in. He’s stronger than he was when he used to spar with Molly. Forcing Lucien down. Forcing him to push up against the Star Razor. Lucien breaks and rolls. Knocking Fjord off balance, and swiping at his side as he tumbles forward. Warm, wet blood flowing from the wound. 

Yasha screams. The blunt hammer striking her stomach, forcing her to double over before Zoran swings up and down. It would have hit. But Beau runs and leaps, her knee colliding with the Goliath’s face, The hammer carving a ditch in the earth inches from Yasha’s head. 

The Blood Hunter stalks him as he staggers back up. Shaking off snow and pain. 

“You know you asked for this?” Lucien mocks with Molly’s voice. “You all could have just left. 

The curved point of the scimitar catches his cheek. A predator toying with its prey before the kill. 

Cadueces’s eyes go black as he extends a hand toward Otis and the halfling stifles a scream. Necrosis crawling up his face. Another crossbow bolt impacts him and he falls back into the snow over Essek. 

“Didn’t have to follow us.” 

He lunges, and Lucien sidesteps the thrust, kicking Fjord in the shoulder. 

“Didn’t have to interfere.” 

Another slice. His other cheek. 

“You could have just walked away” Lucien taunts, pressing the tip of a blade to his chest. 

This part is familiar. Last time, he had been in the heart of a volcano. It was hot, and the air had smelled of sulfur. The ice in the wind didn’t suck the air from his lungs. His blood had mixed with the blood of the earth, instead of coloring the snow a deep crimson. 

But there is still wet muscle split open under the push of sharp metal. Blood running freely as vessels are severed. Blind pain and panic and shallow shuddering breaths as Lucien pulls the blade free. 

“FJORD!” Jessie screams for him. In the last moments before the familiar darkness he catches a glimpse of her struggling against Cree. Tears washing away the blood stains from her cheeks. Her hand reaching out for him, glowing a faint pink. Vibrant and violent. Flooding him with her warmth and light even as his world ends. 

The dome surrounding Cree and Jessie falls as Necrotic energy pulses through Jester. Inky tendrils crawling up from Cree's claws, blackening her throat. Her outstretched hand falls as Jessie lands limp and lifeless in the snow. 

“JESTER!” 

Fury courses through him and in a heartbeat, he is to his feet. And in the next he is slashing down at Lucien. Rage unlike anything he’s ever experienced. Not the simmering need for revenge on Sabien. But wrath, righteous and hot. Furious and feral. 

Veth fires again. The crossbow crackling with lightning as it punctures Otis. The halfling twitches on the ground before falling stilll. 

The Star Razor meets meat and bone. Carving into Lucien as he tries to spring away. Blood splattering the snow in a wide arc as he rips the blade out and swings again. 

“Jester!” Caleb races towards Cree. Drawing lines of arcane energy in the air before gathering it within himself and firing it at the Tabaxi. Burning her away until she is nothing. Her screams echoing after she is ash. 

Lucien lashes out in a wild whirling charge. Black blades flashing in the moonlight. And Fjord doesn't bother parrying, slashing across the spinning scimitars with all his strength. Impacting and knocking one free of Lucien's grip. 

The world thunders monochrome as Essek breaks reality. Tyfiall screaming in agony, frantically grabbing at the snow. Clawing at the earth. Searching for something to hold onto as she is unmade. The air shimmers, reality weaving back together over where she once was. 

Fjord tackles Lucien. Knocking him to the ground even as a scimitar bites into his ribs. Horns bash against his skull and Lucien tries to scramble out of his grasp. Kneeing Fjord in the gut. Kicking out at his legs. But he won’t let go. Not until he’s seen life escape those red eyes. Not until he knows that Lucien will stay dead this time. 

Beau flips behind Zoran and lands a hard kick to the back of the Goliath’s knees. The blows force him to the ground as Yasha pulls Magician’s Judge. Cleanly cutting his head in a spray of blood and gore. 

The Star Razor plunges into Lucien’s chest. Pinning him to the earth in hauntingly familiar imagery. And Melora’s might pulses through him. Radiant energy coursing through his soul, down the Star Razor and up through Lucien’s veins. The nine eyes glowing and burning. Smoking as the light dims. 

The wind whistles through a numb silence. Staring down at the body beneath him. At the blood pooling in the snow. At the silvery criss-cross of scars over purple skin. At the singed eye over the tiefling's heart. 

“Fjord...” Molly whispers. A weak small sound. A weak small smile. 

Molly. His roommate. His friend. Who died trying to save him and Jessie and Yasha. Who gave them a purpose and put them on a better path. Who brought them all together at a circus in Trostenwold. 

“...Thank you.” 

Molly's eyes close, and his head lolls to the side. Final breath condensing to fog in the cold night air. 

And it's over. 

It’s finally over. 

Emptiness fills him, a hollowing of his heart. Rage consumed by anguish. Grief carving him open, leaving him raw and aching. 

“Jess-” 

He can see her in the snow. White coat dappled with blood and singed with Cree’s ashes. Caleb kneels at her feet, Veth clutching his shoulder. Essek hovers limply nearby, hand on his stomach. Blue blood trickling through his fingers and dripping to the snow. 

“Jessie.” 

"Fjord!" Beau runs to him, slinging her arm around him. Pulling him off of Molly and helping him to his feet. Repeating something over and over again as if words still have meaning. 

“Caddy’ll get her. We're good. Cad's got her.” 

He can hardly hear her over the echoing emptiness. The weighty fog of absence. Each step is unsteady and uncertain. Each step bringing him closer to the inevitable truth. 

Jester is dead. 

Jester is dead because she chose to save him. 

“Jessie,” collapsing next to her in the snow. 

"Jester," whispering her name as if he could coax her back with it. Gathering her up in his arms clutching her against him. As if he could will his own life force to her. Kissing her forehead, as if he cold warm her skin himself. Rocking back and forth as if he was soothing her sobs instead of his. 

“I need her to see her, Fjord,” Cadueces touches his shoulder. Gentle and firm. 

Letting her go even a little bit feels like letting her go altogether. And he can't let her go. He promised...

“You don't have to let go. But I need some room.”

Beau moves for him. Knowing what he needs. Adjusts Jessie so that her head stays against his chest. So he can keep holding her. So that he can keep her in his arms. 

Caduceus sighs and tucks a strand of hair behind Jessie's ear. "Brave girl…" 

Brave and bright and bold and blue and beautiful. He presses another hard kiss to her forehead as a diamond is laid on her stomach. And Cad looks at the circle of those surrounding Jester. 

"Who wants to start?" 

"I will." Beau squeezes Fjord's shoulder and undoes a blue ribbon on the end of her staff. "Remember this Jess? A Bow for Beau's Bo." She wraps the ribbon around Jester's wrist. Tying it into a loose droopy bow. "It feels it's been forever. But it hasn't really been that long, you invited me to go along with you and Fjord back in Trostenwold. To fight that… I don't even remember what it was. We saved those fishermen. But you saved me that day too. Cause if I hadn't gone with you then none of us would have gotten together. And we wouldn't be the Nein. So come back. We need you. Or else we aren't the Nein. 

Yasha squats over them, and her wings unfurl behind her. Radiant and warm. She plucks a single small feather and tucks it into a buttonhole on Jester's coat. "You never stopped believing in me. Not once. Even when I didn't believe in myself. You were there that night. When the Stormlord challenged me. You helped me. Stood by me. You were the one who loosened the chains so I could break them. So that I could be free to live my life again. Thank you." 

She stands and steps away. Clutching Beau's hand. 

"You set me free too, Jes," Veth whispers, slipping off a necklace threaded with buttons. "We would have had to fight that hag. Or someone would have had to make a deal for me. Someone else would have had to suffer the same way I did. But you stopped that. With your cleverness and your kindness. You stopped harm without causing any. You made the world better. And the chaos crew is nothing without you." 

Caleb murmurs in Zeminian, reaching under his coat and unbucking a book from a holster. Not his spell book. But another one. With frayed binding and tattered edges. His words are thick with Emotion as he rips out a few pages and folds them delicately into thirds. And tucks the letter into her coat pocket. " _ Bitte Liebling, bitte komm zurück."  _

"May I…" Essek steps forward. 

"Anything helps," Caduceus smiles. 

The mage draws a line in the air and opens a silvery space and withdraws a purple parasol from the pocket dimension. 

"I have never been given something that was made for me before. At least not since I was a boy and my brother would give me ugly drawings. You are the first person I would dare call a friend in nearly a century. You reminded me what that means. Please return to us, your friends need you." 

Essek lays the parasol gingerly down at Jester's side and retreats back. 

The wind blows again, warm this time and through the bleariness unshed tears, a green cloak flutters and is gone. A golden dick left resting in Jester's hands. Her delicate chain with the Traveller's archway wrapped around it. 

Cad turns to him, and rests a hand on his shoulder and offers a firm squeeze. 

"I love you Jester." His voice catches as he confesses it. Because she should be here to hear it. He should be saying it to her, not her body, not their friends. He should be looking her in the eye, should be holding her hand. Should have told her long ago.

"I was so lost for so long. And the only thing that I knew was right was you. You're the one who found me. And you stuck by me. When I didn't deserve it. When I put you in danger. When I broke your heart." 

He chokes again and buries his face in her hair. "You're the only reason I've come this far. I don't know who I'd be without you." 

The tears fall freely as he grabs her hand and places it over his heart.

"I love you and I need you to come back because I need to tell you. That's all I can give. I need you to know how much you are loved. How much you change people. How much joy you bring. I need to tell you everyday so you never doubt it ever again. Please Jess. Please. I love you." 

The diamond shatters. Refracting the moonlight. Sending sparks of radiance out in every direction. Cad murmurs under his breath. Eyes pinched shut as he extends his arm out into the aether. 

Where her hand lays over his heart grows warm as each of the offerings glow with divine light.

When he was saved, Melora stretched out her hand in his dreams and dragged from the Leviathan's grasp. When she saves Jessie, the Wildmother crouches next to him and lays her soul gently in his arms. 

"Well done, champion," pressing a kiss to his forehead as she disappears into the wind. 

Jester gasps in his arms. Her fingers clutching his coat as she gulps down air in shaky breaths. The heavy anguish washed away with relief and joy. 

The rest of Nien make noises of relief and celebration. Caddy turns away to heal the others. His long lanky body providing a modicum of privacy in this moment just for them. 

"Fjord..." his name tumbles past her lips and her eyes blink and glitter as she looks up at him "Tell me again." 

Air catches in his throat, and he clears it with a small cough. Cupping her cheek. Wiping away tear tracks and blood stains. The evidence of the horror they'd endured. 

"I love you Jester."

Her face splits into a smile, the apples of her cheeks swelling. Violet eyes squinting to contain whatever threatens to boil over inside of her. Her hands wrap around his neck and she pulls herself to whisper against his lips

"I love you too, Fjord." 

He opens to her. Letting her take his air. Take his mouth. Take his heart. Take his love. And she offers hers back. The bonds that tie them together growing stronger with every meeting of their mouths, with every taste of tongue. With each whispered confession of love. His heart aches sweetly as she claims it for herself and his hands burn with need as he takes hers in return. 

Essek coughs quietly. Interrupting. Their lips breaking apart with a wet noise. 

"Sorry." Jester blushes, burying her face in her hands. 

Their friends look on laughing and giggling as they straighten up. But their faces fall after a moment. Turning over their shoulder to look where Molly lies in the snow. 

"We need to bury them." Yasha announces.

"Where?" he asks, helping Jester to her feet. 

"Lucien was from Shady Creek Run" Veth answers. 

“We can bring them to the Grove. My family will watch over for them. Let them rejoin the earth, and sleep in peace.” Cad exhales heavily and nods. 

Yasha nods and pulls out Mollymauks coat from her pack. Beau following to help. Caleb a few steps behind, pulling out the amber necklace. 

Jester bends and picks up the hat Marion had gifted him. Swiping off the snow and placing it on his head, before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. 

“I’m ready to go home now.” 

“Soon, Jess. I promise.” 

He kisses her forehead, and watches as the sun’s rays begin to peak on the horizon. Putting an end to the darkness, and bringing out the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why is compel duel the most romantic spell? 
> 
> Fight me and find out. 
> 
>   
> Title for the work is from MASS EFFECT 3 OST. "An End for Once and for All." Good angsty Piano. Peak Drama.  
> If you didn't romance Liara or Garrus through all three games I have nothing to say to you.  
> Except that you are wrong. 
> 
> Sleeper Agent. Your Codeword is JellyRoll. That is J-E-L-L-Y R-O-L-L as in the gel pens we used in Jr. High. Good luck on your mission.


End file.
